THE PROMISE FROM LONG AGO
by kurai ren
Summary: Kiku the brother of the East Hetalia s Emperor is engaged to Arthur heir to the West Hetalia throne, has to fend his feelings for the boy he met at the woods when he was you, but he cannot help to be attracted to Arthur, but will he meet the boy again..
1. prologue

**THE PROMISE FROM LONG AGO  
**

**HI THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC I WILL TRY MY BEST.....**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own hetalia or any of the character they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This Pairing is more on ASAKIKU**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

The kingdom of hetalia was divided into two kingdoms, the west kingdom and the east kingdom, although the west kingdom has more land than the east, the easts are peaceful all the same.

In the east hetalia there is a common tradition that a child from the royal tree shall obscure their face if they are outside of the castle till they become at age, which is 18 yrs old.

suddenly the west hetalia wants to be one with the east so they've engaged their children to marriage; the heir to west hetalia and the second child of the east, but there was one problem, both children are male but they don`t mind as long as they make peace......

during the agreement, the second son of the east hetalia emperor got lost in the woods near the castle, there he met a boy but because of tradition his face was behind a black veil and he can`t see the boy`s facial features clearly, because of it so they don`t know what the other looked like still they played with each other, but unfortunately the boy hurried away when the sun has set and forgot to introduced each other but a promised was made along with a present.................

* * *

**Right my second fic hope you`ll like it TT_TT**

**Sorry for the bad plot and any typing errors**

**I`m the author of the fanfic: MY Prized and MY MOST PRECIOUS TREASURE**

**please enjoy**

**sorry if it`s to short this is only the prologue**


	2. Chapter 1 : the promise

**Chapter 1 : the promise**

a boy with black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale white skin has by the window side of a large room, the room was decorated in lavishing Chinese and Japanese decor along with a few book shelves and four poster bed with red curtains, a kotatsu table in the middle and a study table near the bed, the only strange thing in the room was mask hanging at one of the walls.

Somebody was knocking at his room, "master Kiku, emperor Yao would like to see you" a man said from the other side of the door.

"Hai, I`ll b e out in a minute," he said as he got up, "Arigato" H e picked one of the masks a put it on then left his room to go to his brother.

Kiku was the second son of the old Emperor of East Hetalia ; unfortunately he died of a sickness when he was 8 so his brother Yao became emperor. In East Hetalia there is a common tradition that a child from the royal tree shall obscure their face if they are outside of the castle till they become at age, which is 18 yrs old, but Kiku still puts on the mask even when just outside of the rooms, he`s only 17 and tomorrow will be his 18th birthday; knowing his brother he`ll be talking about his birthday. of course he doesn`t just live with his brother except for the guards and servants, he has cousins, Im Yoo Soo the annoying one, Kaoru the quite one, and Mei Mei the only girl, but Kiku pretty much is the youngest one amongst all of them.

He arrived in front of large twin door room heavily guarded by the servant, after they bowed to Kiku they opened the door to reveal a large room with Chinese decor and a few incense and large throne in the middle, seated on the throne was a man with long black hair tied by ainto a ponytail, he has black eyes and fair skin, it was the his brother Emperor Yao.

"Kiku good to see you aru" he said as he stood up and approached his brother, Kiku knelt before him and bowed his head, Yao just gave him a puzzling look "aiya Kiku no need to be formal aru" he said as he stood the boy up "and you can remove your mask you`re in the castle you know, anyway how's the birthday boy aru" he said as he hugged his only brother.

Kiku removed his masked and bowed to his brother "I`m doing great nii-san, but why did you call me is it so you can be the first to greet me again?" he asked as his brother let him go.

he showed him a sad look but continued to speak "No but Tomorrow after your be coming of age ceremony you have to leave for West Hetalia" he said as he sighed.

"why is that brother?" he asked he seems he`s worried of something.

"Kiku..." he placed his hands on the boy`s shoulders "you are engaged to the heir of the West Hetalia throne" he said as he watched his brother`s eyes widen in shock "I`m sorry but when you were 7 the King of West hetalia asked permission that one of father`s children get engaged to his son....." he tried to recall "even if we`re both male...it`s for the Kingdoms to become one...." he trailed off "but father knew he might not last long so he said if his second son....the king agreed" Yao hugged Kiku as tears flowed " father told me to tell when you`re ready...I know we didn`t ask you but you were just a kid then you don`t know any of it" he said s he let go of him.

Kiku fought back tears he then suddenly ran out off the room, Yao didn`t follow him he knows Kiku would want to be alone, Kiku ran into the garden, he wore his mask and proceeded to the forest near the castle there he cried to himself, "I`m sorry I`m going to West Hetalia tomorrow" he said as he pulled out a necklace he wore beneath his clothes "I know you promised that you`ll be the one to take me there but...." he cried again hugging himself tightly "please come for me..."

Kiku returned to the Gardens and watch the Koi fish swimming in the pond, suddenly somebody groped his chest.

"KIIIIIIKUUUUUU" a boy with short black hair, with a flyaway curl on the right side of his head was hugging tightly.

"Yong Soo! Let go of me!" Kiku demanded as he tried to push away the annoying boy.

the boy Giggled and suddenly removed the mask "you know you`re within the palace at least remove this" he said.

"Give it back –" Kiku was cut off when yong soo suddenly yelled.

"oww! Mei Mei.....why`d you do that" he asked ad he rubbed his head.

a girl with long brown hair also with a wild curly strand sticking out on the right side of her head, has smacked Yong Soo right on the head "Yong Soo Behave!" she ordered as she pulled the boy from the back of his clothes

Behind her was a quite boy with dark brown hair that comes down to his jaw, and lighter brown eyes, he just watched silently then picked up the mask that fell down on the floor.

"Cousin here" he gave the mask to Kiku.

"Arigato, Kaoru" he said as he received the mask.

"c`mon I was cheering him up he seems upset" Im Yong Soo defended as he hid behind Kiku.

Im Yong Soo was the noisiest amongst all of them and he seems very attached to Yao, he`s about two years older, Mei Mei was the only girl and always smacks Yong Soo on the head each time he does something annoying she and Yong Soo are at the same age, while Kaoru was quite and serious he almost never cause any problems he just turned 18 a few months ago.

"hmm..Kiku what`s wring" Mei Mei asked as she hugged her cousin "please tell us"

Kiku only nodded and took out the necklace, it was a silver necklace with a cross like pendant and a emerald at the middle, he showed it to his cousins.

"what`s this?" Mei Mei asked as she looked at it.

"it was a present to seal of a promise..." he said as he smiled to himself "remember the boy I told you years ago the one who promised to take me to West Hetalia one day" he said as his smile faded away "he sealed of the promise by giving me this present but......." he took a deep breath and continued "tomorrow I`m going to West Hetalia and he promised he`ll be the one to take me there" he said as he place the necklace beneath his clothes.

"oh that`s too bad" Mei Mei said "maybe he just forgot that`s all" she tried to cheer himup.

"or...he might be dead!" Yong Soo suggested, it made Kiku`s eyes widen in shock, "OWWW!" Mei Mei hit him hard right on the head again.

"Yong Soo stop scaring Kiku!" she said as she turned towards Kiku, who was still dumbstruck by Yong Soo`s suggestion.

"hey calm down you know Yong Soo" he turned his head to see Kaoru patting his back.

"I-I have to go" he stood up and ran away.

"Wait---now look what you`ve done" she said as she Kicked Yong Soo`s foot.

Kiku ran back to his room sulking in a corner.

"he`s not dead right?" he asked himself "no he`s not"

he cried himself to sleep that night dreaming about that promise

* * *

_"hey why are you crying" a boy came infront of him, Kiku was still seven at that time and he can`t see clearly because of his veil but still he didn`t mind._

_"I`m lost" he replied "could you help me?" he asked._

_"sorry I don`t know the way either" he replied "I know let`s play" he suggested as he offered his hand "you know you better take that veil of" he said as he reached for the veil._

_"I`m sorry I`m not allowed too" he said as he covered his face "It`s tradition" he explained._

_"ok then let`s just play" he said as he grabbed his hand._

_they played for hours but the sun has begun to set._

_"oh shoot I have to go" the boy said "hey one day why don`t you vesit me in West Hetalia" he suggested._

_"but I don`t know where that is" he replied "will you take me there?" he asked._

_the boy chuckled and pulled out something from his pocket "here take out your hand" he gave him a necklace with a cross pendant and a small emerald on the middle._

_"what`s this?" he asked "a present?"_

_"yeah it`s to seal off my promise" he said "one day I`ll return and bring you to West Hetalia!" he said._

_"ok it`s a promise" he said as he smile brightly._

_the boy ran off and Kiku tried to find his way, but suddenly he remembered something._

_"oh we forgot to introduce ourselves" he said to himself but the boy already disappeared.  
_

* * *

**right let me explain since taiwan and hong kong has no official names I just called them Mei Mei and Kaoru  
**

**Im Yoo Song - Korea**

**Mei Mei - Taiwan**

**Kaoru - Hong Kong**

**Yao - China**

**Kiku - Japan  
**

**so ages**

**Yao - 28**

**Yong Soo - 20**

**Mei Mei - 20**

**Kaoru - 18**

**Kiku - turning 18**


	3. Chapter 2 : Fiancé!

**Chapter 2 : Fiancé!**

the following day the empire was busy celebrating Kiku`s be coming of age ceremony, after the celebration Kiku has packed his things and climbed aboard an ambassadorial ship provided by the West Hetalia empire he stayed in a private room with guards guarding his room, it took a day but finally they arrived at West Hetalia dock there he rode a carriage to the castle.

the castle was huge surrounded by a giant brick wall guards has surrounded the area, upon entering he was greeted by some of the servants, inside wag a long hallway with lavishing decor and paintings hanging from the wall Kiku has entered the main foyer with a few doors and stairs, they went inside a double door room inside was the throne and a man with shoulder length blonde hair and crystal blue eyes sat on the throne.

"_Bonjour, _you must be Prince Kiku I`m Francis you`re future cousin-in-law" he said as he kissed his hand "I will sit as king till my idiot cousin is ready to take the throne" he said "unfortunately your supposed to be future father-in-law died in the rebellion of one of the villages" he looked up set but hid it with a smile " he told me about my cousin`s fiancé before he finally left...." he said as he took his hand.

he led him to a large room with more lavishing furniture and a king size bed there was door that leads to a private bathroom and a few paintings, book shelves and a door that seems to be the a private study. There's a giant window that shows such beautiful scenery.

"this shall be you accommodations" he explained "well you two are engaged it`s only right you two stay together" he said as he head for the door "why don`t you explore for a while before meeting your fiancé" he suggested as he closed the door.

Kiku did so and was able to wander off to a garden of some sort; he was looking at some flowers when someone bumped into him.

"owww! oh I`m sorry are you hurt?" a boy with blond hair and blue eyes bumped into him he`s about ten or so "umm please excuse me" he said as he ran away.

"GET BACK HERE GIT!"

"!"

Another person bumped into him this time they both fell the boy was on top of Kiku he seems to the same age with have messy blond hair and green emerald eyes also his eye brows are quite fuzzy.

"oh...shit I`m sorry" he said, they we`re blushing because of their odd position "oh I should get off you now" he said as he got up and brushed some dirt off then offered his hand to help him.

"_A-arigato_.." Kiku replied "_sumimasen_" he said as he bowed his head.

"No I should be the one to apologize" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck "I`m Arthur and you are?"

"K-Kiku"

"Well Kiku do you want to explore with me?" he asked as he offered his hand.

He took his hand and led him to a forest, they stopped by a river it was crystal blue and very pretty there were some flowers growing around. After talking to each other Arthur led him to a beautiful garden, in the middle was a table and it was surrounded by beautiful red roses, after which they went to the stables there Arthur wanted to ride a horse.

"come on" he offered his hand as he hopped on the horse "it`s safe I promise" he assured, Kiku just took his hand climbed the horse.

at first they we`re riding slowly then Arthur suddenly speeded up Kiku hugged him tighter , Arthur blushed but continued to focus, after the ride Arthur decide to bring him to the fountain till one of the guards called him.

"Looks like it's time to go" he said, he seems upset when he looked at Kiku he blushed then looked away "anyway got to run hope we`ll meet tomorrow" he said as he ran for the castle.

When Arthur returned to the castle Francis greeted him, of course Arthur wasn`t too happy "why did you call me you frog I was having some fun till you called" he said glared at him.

"_Mon cher_, why are you so cruel to me" he said acting like he`s upset" aren`t we related"

"Fuck you Git!" he said "so what do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to wear something nice, your fiancé has arrived so I want you to look decent" he said as he turned away "you`ll meet be meeting your fiancé at dinner"

"My......f-fiancé!" he screamed. "Oh! great now what?"

the dining room has more lavishing furniture and more paintings there was a chandelier, and in the middle of the room long dinner table, present at the table was Arthur who had change into a more formal wear, Francis, and the boy who bump into Kiku earlier and another boy who looks identical except His hair is dark blond and wavy with curly ahoge off the top of his head, and he`s carrying a stuffed polar bear with him, but his fiancé is nowhere in sight.

"Hey where is my fiancé" he asked, they've been waiting for quite some time now.

"_oui_!, where is that person?" he asked himself "have any of you seen his fiancé?" he asked some of their servants they only shook their heads.

"umm one of you please check Arthur`s room" he ordered one of the servant`s left, after a few minutes he came back with no news at all.

"maybe he`s lost" Francis suggested "although I think it was a bad Idea to explore the palace alone" he admitted, "let`s go look for your fiancé shall we"

They all went out to look for his "fiancé" Arthur checked the woods no one in sight till he noticed a figure looking at the river, it was Kiku the boy he just met.

"Hey are you lost?" he asked, Kiku only nodded his head "well I`m looking for someone did you notice anyone walk by?" he asked, he only shook his head.

Everyone returned to the castle no fiancé in sight, Arthur was the last to arrive with him is Kiku.

"_oui_! good job you found prince Kiku" Francis congratulated as he patted his back.

"Wait! prince Kiku so he is my-" he looked back at Kiku, yeah he was sure Kiku`s a boy "but he`s a boy!"

"well your father wanted west and east hetalia to be one so engaged you to the east hetalia emperor`s second son" Francis explained.

Arthur eyes could only widen in shook, while Kiku was blushing furiously, they can`t seem to look at each other.

"well now he`s here let`s eat" Francis offered as they return to the dining room.

There was an odd silence they ate their food silently, Arthur at the end of the table and at the far end was Kiku beside Arthur was Francis and the two boys at the other side.

"Hey who is he?" the boy with blond hair asked.

"Don`t be rude Alfred!" the other one said.

"_oui_,I almost forgot" Francis face paled himself then continued "Kiku, the noisy one is Alfred while the other one is Matthew" he explained as he pointed to each of them.

"umm hey I`m sorry for early" Alfred said as he looked at Kiku "it`s because Arthur was chasing me"

"You git it was your fault!"

Alfred only stuck out his tongue while Arthur glared at him.

"Anyway they will be your future-brother-in-laws" Francis explained, upon hearing this Alfred turned his head.

"Brother-in-law! so he`s Arthur`s fiancé" the boy exclaimed "but he`s a boy"

"err...long story" Francis said "anyway let`s continue eating, shall we"

After diner they returned to their rooms, of course Arthur and Kiku would have to share a bed.

"um...err.....you take the bed, I`ll just sleep on the couch" Arthur offered but Kiku shook his head.

"No, you take the bed" he replied "it`s your room after all"

"well it`s a huge bed why don`t we just.......sleep together" Arthur suggested, it only made the conversation more awkward.

Kiku hesitantly nodded his head and lay down on the right side of the bed while Arthur on the left, both looking at the ceiling, minutes later they tried to go to sleep.

* * *

**Ok sorry dor any typing errors and well bad plotting anyway.......**

**ages .........**

**ARTHUR - 18**

**KIKU - 18**

**ALFRED AND MATTHEW - 11**

**FRANCIS - 28**


	4. Chapter 3 : the party

**Chapter 3 : the party**

Arthur woke up early, the sun hasn`t risen yet but he got up and headed for the bathroom to freshen up, his vision was a bit blur but he noticed a figure in the tub, remembering he was sharing a room he slam the door immediately, minutes later a blushing Kiku stepped out he was wearing a bathrobe and his hair was wet, looks like he just took a bath.

"Oh shit, I`m sorry I didn`t realized......"

"it`s fine it`s my fault I didn`t lock the door and this is your room" he said as he bowed his head "_sumimase_......"

"umm no it`s my fault" he assured "well I`ll take a bath.....you can dress up now" he said as he entered the bath room.

Kiku removed the bathrobe and changed into a blue silk Kimono with gold accents, about half an hour later Arthur came out, but noticed Kiku`s not in the room he dressed up and went to get breakfast, at the dining room breakfast was ready but still no Kiku in sight, so he just sat down and waited, Alfred busted in the room while Matthew just walked in carrying his stuff bear, minutes later a sleepy Francis entered the room, then Kiku, finally everybody's seated and breakfast began.

"So why don`t we celebrate your arrival, _mon cher" _Francis suggested as he took a bite at his bread.

"Not one of those ball parties again.....there boring" Alfred complained as he settled his head on the palm of his hand.

"Alfred, you know it's rude to put your elbows on the table" Matthew scolded as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"I agree with Alfred-kun...I mean we don`t need to celebrate my arrival" Kiku said as he looked down on the table.

"_non_! We shall celebrate" Francis said as he took a sip of his juice "I mean we just missed your birthday right"

"yes but it`s something so trivial"

"_oui_! But soon you shall be part of the family...at least a small party of relatives, _non?" _he said as he ordered one of the servants to set things up.

The party shall be held at the gardens food was being prepared while the décor was being set, Kiku went to look for his best Kimono, it was white with red and gold accents also some Chinese and Japanese elements, he set the kimono down and headed for the door, he bumped into Arthur by accident.

"Why are you in a rush?" he asked.

"Well I want to look around for a while"

"Well want to look around with me" he offered his hand and Kiku took it.

They walked by the river again they seem to enjoy watching the fishes swim in the crystal blue waters, they we`re very peaceful till someone hugged Arthur from the back.

"Feliciano! please get off me git!"

A boy with short brown hair let go of him, his eyes were closed and he seems to be a happy go lucky type of person. "Ne ne Arthur did you miss us ~ve" he asked.

"Get away from tomato loving bastard!"

They turn their heads to see another boy also with short brown hair, he seems to be the others twin he has brown eyes, he seems grumpier. Hugging him is guy with curly brown hair, green eyes, tanned skin he seems to have the same personality as Feliciano.

"Ehh Lovi! Why so cruel don`t you love your older brother" he asked as he hugged him even tighter.

"No! I hate you! Now let go before I beat you up" the other hissed trying to struggle.

Kiku could only watch in amusement, something similar like this happened once in their family, Arthur noticed him smile and gazed at him, Kiku feeling the stared back at him, and Arthur looked away blushing.

"B-By the way t-these are my cousins" he said as he pointed out to the three of them. "that one is Feliciano...that`s Lovino.....and the eldest is Antonio" he introduced as he pointed to each and every one of them.

"Hey I`m not the eldest...Francis is!" he corrected.

"Yeah yeah! Whatever so anyway... this is Kiku....my fiancé" he said as he place a hand oh Kiku shoulder, Kiku could only blush and bow his head.

There was a moment of silence till Antonio finally broke it.

"wow that`s great" he said as he leapt forward "such a cute girl friend"

"G-girl friend" Kiku7 was flushed by his comment.

"hmmm why..." he asked a bit confused

"I-I`m a boy" he admitted, his cheeks turned crimson as he looked down at the floor.

".........." Antonio burst out into laughter "sorry but you almost looked like a girl so I thought......"

Arthur took a look at Kiku, well he`s correct Kikuhas a pretty face and he has a faint blush across his cheek, yeah he almost looks like a girl, he`s real slim and his wearing a robe like attire, when he saw his he was tempted to lean over and give him a kiss, but he fought back and just looked away.

"so I`m guessing Gilbert`s coming" Arthur asked trying to avoided the subject.

"I bet!" Antonio yelled raising both arms at the air.

"so Doitsu will be here?" he brunette asked as he went forward towards Kiku, "ve~ let`s be friends" he hugged Kiku suddenly, Arthur was dumbstruck, why does he feel like hitting that Git right on head the suddenly.

Antonio and the other two decided to enter the castle and get something to eat, Finally Kiku and Arthur are peaceful again, Kiku was looking at the water while Arthur has his eyes set on Kiku, he noticed the other man staring and stared back at him.

"What is it Arthur-san?" he asked as his cheeks redden.

Emerald green eyes stared at him, he could feel his heart pounding, his cheeks grew darker shade of red, he couldn't take looking at him, suddenlt Arthur lifted his chin so he won`t look away, he leaned a little closer.

"you know you really do look cute" he admitted releasing the boy`s cheek and looking elsewhere, Kiku notice the faint blush on the other`s cheek but ignored him and stared at the other way.

The sun was setting and they have to prepare for the party, crossing one of the hall they bumped into a man with silver hair and crimson red eyes, the most noticeable trait was the chick on his head beside him was a slightly taller man with blond hair slicked back and blue eyes.

"Hey Artie, so this must be your Fiancé?" he asked as he patted Kiku on the head "good luck kid" he said "by the way names Gilbert and I`m awesome and this is my younger brother Ludwig" he introduced.

Kiku was quite shocked how can his younger brother be taller, then again sometimes those things happen, Kiku bowed his head and introduced himself "I`m Kiku...pleasure to meet your acquaintance" he said politely.

The man left followed by his brother, they really seem different from each other.

Upon entering the room, Arthur told him to bathe first so he did, after which Arthur followed suit and Kiku began to change, after changing Kiku left the room so that Arthur can change, Kiku decided to walk around.

The sun has set and the party has begun there are only a few guest but it didn`t matter there he met Arthur`s cousin Roderich and his fiancé Elizabeta, Roderich has violet eyes and wavy brown hair, with a wild strand and Elizabeta has long, light brown hair and green eyes. next to arrive was Vash the son of his father`s friend and his sister Lily, he has blonde hair, in a chin-length bob cut and green eyes, his sister shares the same features the only difference is she`s about two years younger and has a violet ribbon on the right side of her head also she`s more polite than her grouchy brother Vash.

"Let`s propose a toast... to Arthur and his fiancé" Francis announced raising his wine cglass "may this lead to the peace of West and East hetalia"

"Toast!"

The evening was quite fun he get to meet Arthur`s relatives and friends, he even made new friends of his own. what he enjoyed the most was when Arthur offered him a dance, they danced to the music as the dance under the moonlight just the both off them, Kiku felt secretly happy to be engaged to Arthur but felt guilty about a the boy he once loved.

* * *

**another one**

**anyway thanks again for reading.......**

**please forgive poor plotting and typing errors**


	5. Chapter 4 : feelings

**Chapter 4 : feelings**

Kiku woke up that morning, it`s been a week or so since he move to West Hetalia, he felt like going back to his empire he misses his family even that annoying Im Yong Soo, he noticed Arthur isn`t in the room so he just got dressed and went out, upon entering the gardens he noticed a familiar blond haired man practicing his sword, Arthur was busy practicing strikes and swings to notice Kiku was watching.

"Huh? Oh morning Kiku sorry I didn`t noticed you were there" the blond said as he put down his sword and approached him.

"_Ohayo guzaimasu_, Arthur-san" he replied as he bowed his head "what are you doing by the way?"

"Oh practicing.......hey I know why don`t we have a little duel......" picked a sword and gave the other to Kiku "tell me if you`re ready"

He received his sword, nodded and charged at Arthur, he was able to block it but Kiku also manages to dodge his attacks, after a few exchanges of blows they decided it was a tie and laid on the grass, exhausted from the duel.

"Well you`re a great fighter" Arthur commented as he sat up.

"You`re not bad yourself" he replied.

"hey let`s look around.....I know it`s boring in the castle" he offered as he stood up and offered his hand, "come on this`ll be fun"

Kiku simply accepted his offer and stood up, after their usual spot by the river Arthur wanted to ride a horse, after some persuading he finally got Kiku on the horse, he made sure to wrap his arms around Arthur tightly just in case he might fall off, as usual first it was a steady ride then Arthur decided to go a little faster of course Kiku hugged even tighter, after a few rides they decided to have tea at the garden, tea was served along with some cakes and pastries, Kiku hasn`t seen this type of tea before in a strange cup with a little handle, and the tea isn`t green, also Arthur some kind of little cubes in and pored milk in it, Arthur looked up to Kiku noticing him staring at his cup.

"I guess this tea is different for you" he asked, Kiku simply nodded his head and looked down on the floor, "why don`t you try it it`s real nice"

Arthur put in a few cubes and some milk in the tea and gave it to Kiku, when Kiku tried it he was amazed the taste was different but it was good all the same, "so what are the little white cubes?" he asked as he took another sip.

"sugar cubes, it`s sugar" he replied smiling.

After tea Arthur wanted to go to the fountain till someone jumped on his back.

"Arthur I`m bored play with me" Alfred demanded as he cling to Arthur`s neck.

"Get off me, Al!" Arthur ordered as he tried to get the kid off.

Matthew was watching from a distant, hugging his stuffed bear tighter, he approached and tried his best to stop the two from bickering, he failed, Kiku simply giggled and crotch down to meet with Alfred`s eyes.

"If you want I`ll play with you" he said as he messed the boys hair.

"Really great!" he exclaimed turning his head to Arthur then sticking his tongue out.

Arthur glared at Kiku as Alfred launched himself to the other man`s hip hugging him tightly.

"so what do you want to play Alfred-kun" he asked the boy as he patted his head.

"let`s go play by the river!" he suggested as he started pulling Kiku to follow him, Arthur and Matthew followed suit,

Alfred threw a few rocks at the river and sometimes splashes Arthur with water; of course Arthur would chase Alfred not very pleased of being soaked, after a while a servant came and informed Alfred and Matthew of their lesson, Alfred pouted but followed the servant making Kiku to play with him again.

"well the sun is still up why don`t we return here at nightfall I have something to show you" Arthur said as he led Kiku back to the castle.

after dinner Arthur and Kiku snuck out of the castle to the river, they waited for a while till some little lights began to float, at first Kiku thought they were fireflies but it was autumn how can there be fireflies then he realized they were like little humans with wings and are glowing brightly, Fairies.

"at night they seem to get out of hiding......they really don`t mind me in fact sometimes when I can`t come to see them some would even visit me in my room...." he explained as one fairy lands on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear, Arthur blushed but looked away. "t-the fairies think you`re....C—Cute" he said all flushed and embarrassed.

Kiku blushed but ignored the compliment "so does Alfred know about this?" he asked as a fairy lands on his head.

"No...no one knows about this except...you" he admitted as he bent down and picked a flower, placing it on Kiku`s ear. "you really do look cute"

some fairies picked some flowers and made a flower chain, then placed it on Kiku`s head, another fairy flew to Arthur`s ear and whispered something, his face redden but suddenly kneeled on one foot and took Kiku`s hand.

"you look beautiful tonight my dear princess....errr I mean Prince......" he said as he kissed Kiku`s hand.

"Umm t-thanks" he responded, a faint blush has appeared on his cheeks.

"Well they say they want you to be crowned as my princess in this case prince" he teased.

another fairy flew to his ear a whispered something else, this time Arthur jumped at what the fairy said, he turned to Kiku his face getting redder by the minute, he moved closer cupping the boy`s cheek and slowly leaning over, their eyes met then soon their lips, a sweet gentle kiss.

Arthur pulled away and leaned to the boy`s ear, "I Love you....." he admitted, he gave him a hug and rested his chin on the others head "ever since we first met......."

Kiku wanted to respond but remembered something on his chest, the necklace that sealed a promise, he was getting confused he`s falling for Arthur but he felt bad about the boy he loved and given a promise to, he already broke the promise but still.......

Kiku pushed Arthur away and ran off, leaving Arthur dumbstruck.

"wait! Kiku!" he called but the other did not turn away.

Kiku ran back to the garden surrounded by beautiful roses, he picked one unconsciously not minding the prickling pain of the thorns, in fact he gripped it tighter, his mind went blank, he loves Arthur yet he also loves another, his hand was bleeding but he didn't care, his tears has flowed from his eyes leaving trails on his cheeks, his mind was still blank he didn`t even noticed Arthur was approaching.

"hey you`re bleeding" he removed his Cravat and used it to bandage Kiku`s hand, then lifting him up bridal style, "what happened was my actions to sudden?....but there true I promise you" he said as he carried the man, surprisingly he wasn`t as heavy as he thought.

the other only shook his head and started to cry again "it`s just.....just I`ve made a promise with someone and now I`m confused......." he admitted as wrapped his arms on the other`s neck "I`m sorry........"

when they reached their room Arthur laid Kiku on the bed, the other has already drifted off to sleep, Arthur sat at the edge of the bed watching the other sleep, slowly he run his hand to the boys bangs and slowly leaning over to kiss the boy`s forehead.

"I guess we`re in the same boat.......I also promised someone....." he whispered but the other didn`t seem to hear.....

* * *

**huh... sorry for the late update writers block**

**thanks for reading, also for those who commented thank you**

**anyway please forgive poor plotting and or typing errors**


	6. Chapter 5 : the storm

**Chapter 5: the storm**

Kiku woke up with someone hugging him tightly he turned his head to see Arthur, in surprise he suddenly sat up and awoken the other.

"I`m sorry did I wake you?" he asked as he sat up and brought his arms to the other`s waist, pulling him closer for a hug.

Kiku only shook and struggled from the other`s hug, "umm Arthur-san please let me go" he said as he tried another failed attempt to be free.

Eventually Arthur removed his arms and decided to kiss the other on the head, Kiku only blushed and flinched a little Arthur chucked and stood up.

"Do you want to take a bath first or should I" he asked, the other only nodded his head and went in first.

At breakfast there was an uneasy silence, sometimes Kiku would look up from his food to catch Arthur staring at him with a faint blush then look away, while the other three would look at the two with questioning looks, finally Francis broke the silence.

"I guess something might have happened yesterday `am I correct" he smirked at Arthur who was looking a bit annoyed.

"Shut up you frog! and besides how would you know.." he replied looking away to hide a faint blush that appeared on his cheek.

"One you`re blushing...two you keep looking at Kiku.....and three I`m just annoying you..." he replied as he watched the other getting furious.

"I`m done please excuse me" he replied as he stood up.

"Wow isn`t he a little dramatic today" Francis teased as the other left "so Kiku what happened?" he asked the other who was silently staring at the floor.

"n-nothing...please excuse me" he said as he followed suit and left the dining room.

"Why won`t people tell me anything"

"Because you`re an old and perverted man" Alfred suggested as he took a bite at his food.

"Ok then you`re an obnoxious brat!" the other replied.

"um...... please stop arguing" Matthew tried to stop their bickering but failed.

Kiku looked out of the widows as he passed by the halls; he was feeling sad and insecure for some reason, it was cloudy and the clouds are grey, "it might rain soon" Kiku thought to himself as he went to the garden there he saw Arthur lying at the grass looking at the sky.

"Arthur-san you better get inside it might rain soon" Kiku approached him and sat next to him.

"Maybe later....hey why don`t you stay with me for a while" he said as he sat up and gave the other a tight hug and rested his head on the other`s hair.

they stayed in that position till thunder light the sky are rain poured, they entered the castle and went to their room, Kiku took a shower first then Arthur but Kiku didn`t change Immediately after his bath he was still in his bathrobe as he went to the window and watch the down pour he suddenly remembered something.

"_Kiku run, hurry!" a woman drenched in blood yelled as she tried to hold back another figure "hurry!"_

"_d-demo.....okaa-san!" a young Kiku called back, he looks about three or so, crying at the corner covered in blood, with a deep slash at his back._

"_Don`t worry I`ll be fine I prom-" he didn`t hear her yell all he heard was the roar of thunder and the pouring of rain._

"_OKAA-SAN!"_

"Kiku...Kiku...snap out of it damn it!"

He snapped back to reality, Arthur was shaking him roughly trying to snap him out of a trance.

"A-Arthur-san I...I....."

before he could finish thunder roared, his first instinct was run, he hit the man near him and both tumbled down at the floor, Arthur lifted his head to see the other on top of him, Arthur`s robe has loosen so the smaller man was resting on his bare chest, he blushed at the sight and lifted himself with his free hand. Noticing the other not moving he hugged the other tightly suddenly he something warm and wet dripping from his chest.

"hey are you crying?" he asked the other as he kissed his head "hey now it`s okay"

the other hugged him back tightly, now Arthur noticed the other was shaking a little, he let go for a moment and stood up, then he lifted the other careful, carrying him bridal style, he was so careful it felt like Kiku would break if he let go by accident, he laid him on the bed and stroked his hair.

"Were you scared?" he asked as he planted another kiss on his head "I`m here....as your prince I will protect you....I promise you-" he was cut off when Kiku slapped his hand away.

"Don`t promise me anything that you can`t fulfil!" he yelled as he sat up "two have already promised me and they didn`t fulfil it so I don`t want you to promise me anything that you can`t fulfil!" he started to cry again this time trying to hide the tears by covering his eyes with his hands.

Arthur removed them and kissed Kiku`s head again, "what if I will fulfil it, will you let me promise?" he asked as he slowly leaned closer "I promise to protect and love you......" he whispered as he kissed the other, "and it`s sealed off with a kiss...."

Kiku could only stare at what the man has sworn to do, "you`re stupid........" he muttered as he turned his back as tears escape his eyes.

Arthur stroked his hair and started humming, hoping it`ll ease the pain the other is feeling, minutes later the other has fallen asleep and Arthur tucked him in; not wanting the other to catch a cold.

The next thing he knew it was late at night, he was alone in the dark room, moments later Arthur stepped in holding tray of food.

"Oh good you`re awake" he said as he set the tray on the bed side table "here, you haven`t had dinner right?..."

Kiku took the tray and started eating, Arthur watched him as he ate, Kiku felt uncomfortable but ignored him, minutes later he was done and Arthur took the tray.

"I`ll take this out....why don`t you change you`re still in your bathrobe you know" he said as he closed the door.

Kiku just grabbed the first kimono he can get a hold off and tied the obi around it, minutes later Arthur came back in the room with a worried look on his face.

"So Kiku what were thinking about....that made you space out?" he asked as he sat next to the other.

Kiku began to tell what he was remembering, how his mother was defending him, and how she died, Arthur could only listen patiently but when he heard Kiku has a scare at his back, which worried him.

"really is it deep?" he asked but suddenly slapped his hand at his mouth, realizing what he just asked, "you don`t have to answer" he said as he placed a hand on the other`s shoulder.

Kiku only turned his back and loosen his obi, and slowly slid his Kimono down to reveal a wound at his back, Arthur`s eyes widen in shook as he saw the long slash across the Kiku`s back.

"yes I think it was deep...but not deep enough to kill me though" he said as he slid the fabric back, slowly covering the scar, and then lying down on bed again.

"I`ll sleep some more...." he said as he pulled the sheets

"sure..." he carefully stroke the other`s hair and hummed something that sounded like a lullaby.

The other was slowly falling asleep, looking out at the now clear skies hoping to have a beautiful sweet dream.

* * *

**hey another one........**

**Huh it took me a while but here anyway........**

**I`m not sure if this chapter is good.....**

**the first thing that came in mind was thunder and hugging so there**

**I`m not sure if Kiku really is afraid of thunder it`s only a fic...so I can twist a few things....**

**anyway please forgive poor plotting and typing errors**


	7. Chapter 6 : the boy

**Chapter 6 : the boy**

Kiku woke up, finding himself alone in the room, he sat up, took a bath, changed his clothes and got out off the room, when he reached the dining room all we`re present.

"Good morning, _Mon Cher_" Francis greeted from where he was seated "please do join us"

Kiku sat as his usual place; in front of Arthur, after breakfast instead of going out he decided to just return to his room and read a book, he felt unwell to go out.

Kiku was reading an interesting book when somebody knocked at the door, Kiku are you ok are you feeling sick? Arthur came in looking worried.

"no I`m fine Arthur-san" he replied "just a bit tired..."

"I see well it`s a nice day outside...but I see you`re tire sorry for disturbing you" he looked a bit disappointed but left him alone, before he could close the door Kiku sudden stood up and walked towards him.

"it`s fine Arthur-san....where are you going to take?" he said with a small smile on his face.

"Arthur blushed but held out his hand "anywhere peaceful..." he said as the other accepted his hand.

this time Arthur was finally able to bring him to the fountain, then deeper to the woods to a cliff side; Kiku enjoyed the view they could see the villages, after that they decided to go to the lake,.

"hey Kiku...." Arthur said as he looks towards Kiku

"hmm?...what is it Arthur-san?" the other asks

"Why don`t you just forget about that fool that promised you and just love me instead?" he asked as he clench his fist.

Kiku felt the mix of range and despair, he was getting confused again, he knows he likes Arthur but he felt guilty about the boy, he knows the boy never returned but still, he felt thorns prickling his heart, his heart beating quickly, he was getting dizzy, his vision began to blur, but he collected his strength and tried to be strong as possible.

"Arthur-san, I`m sorry but I don`t know what to say" he replied trying to fight back tears.

"just say you love me then" he persuaded, but the other looked away.

"please don`t make me choose...not now" he begged as his tears escape his eyes.

"but Kiku....don`t you love me?" he asked.

Kiku was struck by the question, he could feel sharp pain in his heart, he felt like running away far far away as possible but he we rooted at the spot, looking at those emerald eyes unable to avert his gaze, slowly Arthur approached and hugged him so tightly leaning over to his ear.

"please tell me you do...." he whispered as he hugged him even tighter.

"I...I...Arthur-san please let go!......."

He pushed the man away and ran, ran far away, Arthur was rooted to the spot as he watched Kiku run away, Kiku ran and ran not caring where he was going as long as it`s not there to Arthur`s arms, not in that awkward situation, all he wants to do is run away somewhere where he can be alone and think things through, somewhere peaceful and quiet.

"Shit I`m such an idiot!" he cursed himself, as he let his love run away from him, "why the fuck did I bring that up!" he punched a tree in his frustration, one of the fairies appeared.

"prince...what`s wrong" the fairy asked she was worried about the prince.

"I drove Kiku away....." he murmured "I`m so stupid!" he put his hands on his head and sat down "why did I ever bring up that Git who promised to Kiku long ago......." he started crying "why did I have to be so stupid!......" more fairies came to comfort him.

"it`s not your fault Prince......just go talk to him or something..." the fairy suggested.

"Yeah....maybe if you apologize he would forgive you.." another one suggested.

"You`re right maybe I should talk to him......although I`ll leave him alo9ne for a while to think things through....." he said slightly calmer, "thank you for your concerns"

"it`s okay Prince......why don`t you bring him here tonight....." one suggested as they disappear.

that evening Arthur waited for Kiku but he didn`t come, at dinner Kiku wasn`t present either, he was getting worried maybe something happened or worst he ran away, after dinner Arthur decided to look for Kiku, he went everywhere they`ve been to except the forest, he looked deep into the forest after an hour or so he notice somebody sitting under a tree sulking, he approached the figure and patted his back.

"Are you lost or you`re still confused?" he asked.

The person tilted his head to reveal it was Kiku, eyes still wet with tears, he launched himself to Arthur and started crying again.

"both!" he replied as he buried his face unto Arthur`s chest.

"it`s ok I`m here...anyway would you like to eat?" he asked

the other shook his head not replying, instead Arthur brought him to the river again, the fairies started to appear and placed another flower chain on Kiku`s head, they sing and laughed as the two watched them fly.

"Kiku look I`m sorry for before I shouldn`t have made you choose" he said as he hugged the other ever so tightly "it was too much"

Kiku shook his head and lifted it too meet Arthur`s gaze, "it`s fine Arthur-san......" he pulled away and move a little father.

Arthur tried to approach but the other just moved back, there was an odd silence, then a fairy whispered something in Arthur's ear, he blushed but move forward kneeling on one foot and taking Kiku`s hand.

"may I have a dance...it would be an honor" he said as he kissed the other`s hand.

Kiku only nodded his head as Arthur stood up and held his hand, he took it and they danced under the light of the moon and the light of the fairies, Arthur seemed pleased but Kiku felt awkward, they ended their dance and Arthur gave Kiku a light kiss on the head.

"you know I love you right?" he asked the other, as he rubbed the other`s cheek.

tears flowing from his eyes Kiku simply nodded and looked straight into those beautiful emerald eyes, Arthur slowly leaned over for a kiss their lips met and shared a sweet gentle Kiss.

"Arthur-san......" Kiku said as he pulled out of the kiss, "I love you too but........"

"is the boy that promised you?" he asked with sadness in his eyes.

"well he promised me llike how you did it but binstead of a kiss.....he sealed it off with a present" he said as he looked at the grass.

"present!" Arthur`s eyes widen in shock.

"yes...here.." he pulled ou the necklace he was wearing under his clothes, it was silver and the pendant was a cross with a small emerald stone on the middle "he promised to take me to-"

"West Hetalia ......" he finished as he hugged Kiku so tightly "I was the one who promised you....." he admitted.

"what!...." Kiku exclaimed as he looked at the other man "why didn`t you come back for me?..."

"I found out I have a fiancé when I return...I could bring myself to face you" he replied as he let go of him gently "well know you`re here tomorrow I`ll bring you to the village then my promised will be fulfilled right...it`s still part of West Hetalia anyway..."

"that would be great....." he said as he wiped a tear.

Arthur cupped his cheek and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, after a while they broke the kiss.

"I`m sorry you must have waited for so long" he whispered as he stroke his hair.

"yes you have no idea" he replied as he hugged him.

"I Love you"

"Aishiteru"

they gazed at each other not noticing the giggles and singing of the fairies that surround them, they were with their destined one, to them time has stopped as both of them exchanged hugs and kisses.

"I promise I love you Kiku....."

"yes I know you always fulfill your promise one way or another"

_**FIN**_

* * *

**last chapter sorry if it`s shorter than the last one**

**well anyway I`ll be starting soon with another one so please wait a while**

**disclaimer:**

**I do not own hetalia or it`s characters they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**well anyway thanks again for reading :)**

**also to the supporters of ASAKIKU thank you so much**

**sorry for bad plotting and or typing errors  
**


End file.
